Plunny's
by Hocapontas
Summary: I'm putting these on here in the hope someone will try to write them. I only ask that you PM me when you choose to write one and to give me the credit for the idea.
1. Harry Potter - Knight Rider

I'm putting these on here in the hope someone will try to write them. I only ask that you PM me when you choose to write one and to give me the credit for the idea.

These plunny's start out the exact same way:

1. Michael wasn't born Michael Long, he was born Michael (blank) Potter, older brother to James. When he was 5, (James was 1 or 2), they finally realized that he was a squib, but instead of dumping him somewhere as other purebloods would have done, they gave him to a muggle couple they were good friends with; the longs. The Longs then moved to America where they adopted him, making him Michael Long. They told him about the adoption when he turned 15, and showed him pictures the Potters had sent. The rest is history until: (this is where the ideas split)

A. Sometime around the 4th season or maybe a little later, Harry is abandoned in America by the Dursley's and taken to the police before he will be sent to an orphanage. Harry can be physically and emotionally abused, or just emotionally, don't care which. Michael sees Harry's picture in the newspaper and is surprised by the resemblance to his brother. Michael would tell Kitt the truth about his parentage before going to see Harry at the police station. Kitt records it for Devon and Bonnie to see when Michael is ready to tell them. Michael talks to Harry and shortly after decides to adopt him. The rest is up to the author; but this was my idea on how to continue. Bonnie and Michael go to the orphanage where Harry now is, and go through the process of adopting him. (I don't know how the adoption process works) They even take him shopping while Devon gets a room ready for Harry. Harry is then introduced to Kitt whom he immediately likes and feels safe with. They shopped for everything: clothes, shoes, toys, bedroom stuff, books, movies, and other stuff. They even bought paint for his new room. One of the people painting his room offered to do a mural, and Harry chose Kitt as the center piece, with Michael sitting on his hood, surrounded by his favorite animals in a forest clearing. About 4 days after he'd settled in his new room, Devon got a call from Remus Lupin, who had seen the news about the adoption in the paper, and wanted to know if he could see Harry. He knew they would want to check him out, so he agreed to meet with someone. Michael and Kitt met him in a park, and Remus told Michael who he was and showed him some pictures and told him some stories. Kitt of course was recording the whole thing for future viewing. They then went home and told Harry about the meeting. Harry wanted to meet the man, but only so long as Michael and Kitt were there. They met with Remus and he told them more stories about Harry's parents. That's as far as i got with this. The idea dries up.

B. This one starts out with Harry (not married to Ginny, please) somewhere between 18 - 20 years old. He'd found his father's journals in the old Potter mansion, and discovered he had another uncle. His father's journal's however did not contain the information on his uncle's new name or whereabouts. So he searched for his gradparents journals. It took him several days, but eventually he found them in the family vault. He then headed for America to find his uncle. His search for Michael Long hit a dead end however when he was told his uncle was dead. His search raised red flags with the foundation, which was now under Michaels command as Devon had retired. They immediately found who was searching for him, and Michael realized why the man was trying to find him. He must have been his brother's son. He debated with himself on whether or not to approach him. The look of devestation on the young man's face at the news Michael Long was dead, made up his mind, and he approached him in a park. They got to talking and that's as far as I got.

* * *

The next two ideas are somewhat similar, but different: Harry as Michael

2. The night of the Attack on Halloween, the attack on Harry somehow transported him into the past, where he is either found by the Longs, or adopted by them from an orphanage. When he reaches 15 they tell him the truth. Now in 1991 the wizarding world is panicking at the loss of their savior. Michael knows nothing of this, until they search for Harry outside Europe. Can be anytime after 1991. Using magic, they find who is supposed to be Harry Potter. Instead they find a stranger who is not happy with the intrusion, and refuses to answer their questions, or go with them. The rest is up to the author.

3. This one is probably no good: Harry from the future is transported back in time with memories and magic intact, and somehow ends up in a stillborn Michael Long. If this one worked, it would be severely AU. I can't even see how he would have ended up as Michael Knight, let alone partners with Kitt.

* * *

4. This last one is really whacked: Somehow Michael and Kitt get transported to the Harry Potter Universe and Harry finds them, OR it could go the other way around and through a magic incident (I'm thinking something similar to what happened in the first chapter of 'The Alien Reality') or accident Harry get's transported to the Knight Rider Universe and Michael and Kitt find him. This would be better since Kitt could have maintenance when needed. I don't see how either of these ideas could work but, (shrugs). It's up to the author whether or not they're worth trying.


	2. Harry Potter - Stargate SG1

I ask that you PM me when you choose to write this and to give me the credit for the idea.

Plotline: Harry is Daniel Jackson's brother and when Harry was a baby, around the time Daniel's parents died, Dumbledore kidnapped Harry for his false prophecy and had the Potters blood adopt him. This gave Harry 2 sets of parents as well as let him inherit everything from the Potters, who were descendents of Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell; and the Evans were descendants of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Daniel was either obliviated or was too young and traumatized to remember that he even had a brother.

The main part of the story takes place Summer after 4th year. Harry has decided to buckle down and really learn, after what happened in the graveyard. He starts by jogging and running every day around the block. He also ordered muggle self defense books from a store. Then he started owl ordering books on every subject he can think of from Florish and Blotts. He starts with the Occlumency book and learns Snape had been destroying his natural defenses. Then he reads the potion books to find anything that can help him learn faster and retain the information. Then he works on his runes. Eventually he succeds in reaching his mind room and slowly starts going through his memories. One day, after he had started learning to sense things with his magic, he sensed Remus was his guard for that day, so he headed for a forest clearing to talk to him. After that Remus would help Harry learn every time it was his turn to guard. One day they go to Gringotts and discover that his magic is bound and that the Potters weren't his biological parents. Harry is ecstatic to discover he had a living brother. The goblins free his magic, mind and body of all spells and potions, for a price of course. They also free Hedwig from the spell blocking her true form of a snow phoenix, while also being Harry's true familiar. This is during the first season of Stargate and Harry has asked Griphook, his account manager, to find out everything he can about his brother. After learning what Dumbledore did to him, he asks Griphook where he could find the nearest Potter home. Then he and Remus got Sirius from Grimmauld Place and went to the Potter Manor. He then writes a letter to Daniel, telling him everything he discovered, and sends it and several history and magic theory books to him. He placed a spell on the stuff so that Daniel couldn't tell or show anyone else without asking him first. The rest is up to the author, though I ask that you give Harry at least 1 animagus form.

Horcuxes and Voldie good or bad optional.


	3. Harry Potter - The Mummy

This Plunny has different beginning's but same story line;

The Dursley's abandon Harry in Egypt OR he get's teleported to Egypt on Halloween night and is found by Ardeth's father, who is king of the 12 tribes of Medjai. He adopts Harry and raises him beside Ardeth who is a year older. you can either do a whole story where they grow up or bring it straight to the first movie and do flashback's.

This Plunny I'm surprised no one has done, starts at the point where Rick and Ardeth go to the museum to rescue Evy. Harry, can be either pre or pro Hogwarts age, was abandoned at the museum, either for good or only the night, when he gets found by Ardeth and taken with them. When Ardeth goes back to Egypt to get the Medjai assembled to fight the army of Anubis, he takes Harry with him and leaves him with someone he trusts who will be staying in the camps. After everything is done Ardeth adopts Harry as his son and Heir.


	4. Doctor Who

At the end of the 10th doctor's life instead of regenerating he get's sent back in time to just when he regenerated to the 10th. He has somehow been given the opportunity to do it all over again with his memories intact of what was to come. Starts in the episode called: The Christmas Invasion. No Martha Jones please. Must be 10th Doctor/ Rose pairing. In episode Doomsday Rose must stay with the Doctor while Jackie goes to other world with Pete Tyler. the rest of episode's are up to the author.


End file.
